Familial Betrayal
by Alia D
Summary: Prequel to A Slight Identity Crisis. Understanding the past. Mpreg, slash


Alia: Personally, I don't think I did a good job on this but if I ever find my beta...I'll do it over. Maybe.

Thanks for everyone that reviewed on A Slight Identity Crisis.

Title: Familial Betrayal

Author: Alia

Rating: R

Prequel to: A Slight Identity Crisis

Status: Complete

Part: 1/1

Pairing: Albus Dumbledore (blink) / Tom Riddle (blinkblink)

Spoilers: all books but the HBP

Summary: Understanding the past

Warnings: Language, angst, mpreg, slash, and really implied…stuff (aka violence…and noncon...maybe). Unbetaed.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned but I don't. I'm babysitting for the summer. That should tell you everything.

Author's Note: So I'm sitting here trying to convince myself to write another chapter of Second Chances but I'm stumped at the moment. Then I think about my other stories. 'Hmm…' I thought, 'Maybe I should go ahead and get that one-shot out of the way? It's been sitting there for a while now.' So here you are.It was not fun and I think I may do it over when I find my beta (I haven't heard from her in like a month so I may be looking for another soon (sighs)). So know that this is unbetaed.

Author's Note 2: One more thing. This is being done in flashes because I would have drawn it all out and it would have sucked more than it does. Tom is NOT in school. He's gone around the world and done his traveling thing then came back to do his dark lord thing. This starts in 1959 (I hope I got the timing right) and Voldemort is slowly planning for his first rise in power. Oh and Dumbledore isn't the Headmaster yet…if the timeline is anything to go by.

Author's Note 3 (to aikidobrat): If you are reading this, just so you know Bell, I almost decided to be completely evil like we talked about (you know…the thing with James) but I was a good girl. I may need Harry for the sequel.

**(Flash)**

Tom Riddle sat up in the large bed and looked around a moment for his lover. /Albus, where are you/ Usually the two of them stayed in bed till late morning on Sundays.

He eased himself from the bed, trying not to aggravate his morning sickness. With a roll of his eyes, Tom laid a gentle hand over his barely curved belly. "You'll do well to be kind to me, child. I am your father after all." Ignoring the fact that he killed his own father, Tom dressed then started looking for Albus.

For years now, ever since Tom graduated from Hogwarts, he and Dumbledore had kept in contact with each other. /Although it was more him harassing me every once in a while./ A slow, and very wary friendship came about…then a drunken night when Tom chanced a visit to his home country. Afterward one thing led to another.

After checking all of the rooms in Albus's quarters, he turned towards Albus's office. Why Albus was there this early, he had no idea. The older wizard always complained of grading papers.

Cracking open the door, hoping not to disturb his lover, Tom heard voices. /Maybe I should come back./ He'd turned to close the door when he heard his name spoken.

"How long are you going to keep this thing with him, Albus? It's been years now."

Dumbledore sighed heavily. "Alastor, I told you why. This is the easiest possible solution. I'm quite sure that I'm right about him and what he has been doing all these years. He's the most likely person. We cannot let Riddle become a Dark Lord and start another war."

His chest tightening, Tom opened the door more and looked into Albus's office. He was speaking to Moody in his fireplace. /Albus…/

"Besides, I doubt Tom will be thinking much about this sort of thing anymore."

"Why not?"

Dumbledore again sighed. "He's pregnant."

There was a long silence before Moody burst into laughter. "Well now I understand why you took him on, Albus! Getting him in the family way is certainly one way to prevent another Grindelwald."

"Alastor!" hissed Albus angrily. "I did not intend for this to happen and I am far from happy with this situation. There was never supposed to be a child in the mix." Before Moody could say anything, Albus cut off the connection.

Dumbledore looked up with wide and shocked eyes as a cold and angry Tom Riddle fully opened the door and entered the room.

**(Flash)**

Thankfully, Albus always placed privacy charms up when the weekends came round because the screaming coming from his office would have alerted the entire school of what was going on.

"You fucking bastard!" screamed the enraged Tom Riddle. "You expect me to believe you! How could you do this!"

"Tom, calm yourself!" yelled Dumbledore. "I'm telling the truth."

"The hell you are," growled Tom angrily. "You don't want this child and all you don't want me. You just want to stop a war that may not even happen!"

"Tom, please!"

"Don't. You lost every right to call me by my given name."

Dumbledore stretched a hand out toward his furious lover. "If you would just listen and try to understand."

It happened before either of them knew it. With one hand, Tom struck out and hit Dumbledore enough that the older wizard actually stumbled back in surprise.

Tom smirked darkly but when Albus turned back to him, the wizard paled, immediately taking a step back in fear. He'd rarely seen Albus angry, but he didn't think anyone had seen the Professor so enraged.

"Albus?" he whispered.

A furious Dumbledore walked toward him.

**(Flash)**

As the door finally slammed shut behind him, Tom did all he could to stifle his sobs. /I'm sorry/ The thought echoed through his mind after Albus walked out, leaving his broken former lover lying on the floor.

Tom slowly uncurled from the fetal position he'd taken on the floor. He opened his eyes slowly, looking around cautiously as he feared Dumbledore would return. /I have to go./ Gathering what was left of his robes, he stood uneasily. Tom summoned his wand to him and grimacing at the pain that ran through him, he went to the fireplace and flooed back to his home.

Stumbling to the floor in front of his fireplace, he turned and disconnected the floo. Afterward, Tom knelt with his hands in his lap not saying a word. Albus had not only betrayed him but had hurt him terribly. /Bastard/ he screamed mentally as he thought of what had just happened. He didn't want them: Tom or the baby.

At that Riddle jumped up and through the nearest thing, a vase, against the far wall. "I'LL KILL HIM!" The man stormed back and forth before his fireplace. "No one. No one betrays Lord Voldemort…not even you Albus Dumbledore."

If the old man didn't want him, fine! It was probably for the better, but he would give Dumbledore one last thing. He'd give the old man the war he wanted so badly.

Then he stopped dead in his tracks. A hand hovered over his belly. /The baby…/ The other thing that Dumbledore didn't want. /He didn't want his own child… His child…/ Riddle's gentle face suddenly turned to disgust. He wanted no part of Dumbledore and here he was pregnant with the bastard's child. /There has to be some way./

He headed toward his growing library. There had to be some way to abort the… thing in him.

**(Flash)**

Moving like a beached whale, the now eight month pregnant Tom Riddle slowly lifted himself from his library chair. /Damned brat! Damn you, Albus Dumbledore./

Male pregnancies were pure hell, especially near the end. Tom moved slowly toward the table that held his tea. /Can barely use any magic anymore/

Being a pregnant wizard it was near impossible to use magic for anything. The baby's magic seemed to cause interference with his own.

Tom had gone mad for a moment when he discovered it was impossible for him to abort the child. It would have rendered him a squib for the rest of his life so all the Dark Lord had been able to do was continue with the pregnancy. He had yet to discover what to do with the child. /It doesn't matter. Let the little beast go to an orphanage. I don't care anymore./

He glanced at the papers on the table next to his teacup. He needed to send those to Malfoy Manor. He was forming an excellent alliance with the family. The elder Malfoy was handling his business for him while Tom was occupied elsewhere. His young child would hopefully make a good follower for Tom someday. Pulling his almost useless wand to him, he decided to send it to Malfoy with a dark curse. It was a rather easy one and was faster than sending a damn owl.

Unfortunately the moment he finished the spell, he knew something had gone wrong. /Stupid Bloody Brat/ Tom Riddle vanished.

He stumbled but managed to gain his balance. Tom looked around and found himself in a field. /I apparated/ He was unsure of his location although he could see a small Manor, which looked like a rather large house, Northeast of him. "How do I get back!" he growled. It seemed as if he would need to ask to floo back. His luck seemed to improve though as he could see someone in front. As he started heading toward the Manor, a sharp pain from his abdomen drew a loud cry from his lips.

**(Flash)**

Tom screamed in pain as a man named Tobias Snape stood between his spread legs trying to get him prepared to give birth. "Easy, now. Just breath, deeply. You'll be ready to push any second now. XENAVIA!"

The woman that had found Tom earlier burst into the doors of the guest room in Snape Manor. In her arms was a basin of water and an abundance of towels. "Here! I have it."

"Good. Now listen, sir, take a deep breath, then push!"

Turning his head to the side, Tom screamed as he pushed with all his might. Nothing had ever hurt this much. /Get it out/ He could barely breath as the pain coursed through him, but both Snapes continued to encourage and instruct him.

Four hours later, Tom found himself alone, leaning against the headboard holding a small bundle in his arms. He took a moment to relax. The Snapes had tried to find out who he was but Tom had merely continued shaking his head until they left.

Looking down at the child, the wizard brushed his hand against a smooth pink cheek. Blue eyes peered up curiously and Tom found his chest tightening. He opened the soft towel the babe was wrapped in. His hands explored the little body, the small hands and feet. /So small. So very small./ He wondered if it was healthy but from the baby's earlier screams, he was reassured that his son was healthy. Tom smiled softly. /My son./

It was then that he saw the dark hair on the child's hair. As the baby shifted a bit of red could be seen. Albus had once had auburn hair. /Dumbledore…Dumbledore's son./ A look of disgust suddenly came over Tom's face. He wrapped the newborn in the towel and slowly moved to the end of the bed, trying to ignore the pain.

He sat the infant in the center of the bed. As if he knew that he was no longer being held, the baby started to make a fuss. It strangely tore at Tom. /He's Dumbledore's son. I can't possibly want him./ Firming his resolve, Tom turned and walked away. Tobias was about his height and size. Tom needed better clothing.

**(Flash)**

Hiding his face even more in the cloak and trying to ignore the crying coming from upstairs, Tom glared at Xenavia Snape. In a rough voice he said, "Let me pass."

She shook her head. "NO. I can't. How can you just abandon him? He's your child!"

"I cannot and will not keep him. I will not HAVE him!" The man said with vehemence in his voice. /I will not take Dumbledore's bastard with me./ He ignored the pain and guilt the thought brought.

"Why not!" screamed Xenavia, obviously frustrated and confused.

"Because I will not have anything to do with that bastard that is his father's child! His father didn't want us. And I can't get back at him with some brat running behind me!"

Xenavia shook her head furiously. "But-,"

"If you care for the brat so woman, then keep him."

"We can't. I can't! He is not my child but yours. Did you not bear him? Did you not see him! He has your eyes! Your skin-,"

Not able to take anymore, Tom yelled, "But he has his father's hair though darker, but he is a part of that wretched creature that bedded me!" He pushed Xenavia roughly out of the way. "If you want the bastard then place a charm on the boy that he may look like yours, otherwise do with him what you will. I have better things to do." With that Lord Voldemort stormed from the manor.

**(Flash)**

Years later Voldemort watched as his last new follower was brought before him to receive the dark mark. Gregory Milds came forward, almost dragging a young boy behind him. Pushing the boy forward roughly, Milds made him kneel then did so himself.

Voldemort gave the boy a long look. He could see a bit of magic surrounding the boy. /A glamour obviously./ The child had pale skin, somewhat sallow, with raven black hair and black eyes. The boy was both nervous and afraid but doing his best to hide them. He was keeping his dignity even with the embarrassing way his relative handled him.

"My lord," said Milds, "This is a distant cousin that was placed under my care at the death of his parents."

"And his name?" said Voldemort calmly, although boredom was in his voice.

"Severus Snape, my lord. The last of the Snape line."

Although many of the Death Eaters were curious as to why their lord stared silently at the boy for such a long time, none of them would have guessed that Voldemort was totally in shock as it didn't show on his face.

/Snape…the Snapes were the ones that helped me give birth…so it could be…/

Voldemort stood and walked toward the kneeling boy. With one hand, he raised Severus's chin and looked at him. Dark eyes looked up at him with fear and curiosity. "How old are you child?"

Severus took a shaky breath. "I've just turned sixteen my lord."

/I have to be sure./ Whispering a spell that would allow him to see past the boy's familial glamour, Voldemort looked closely at Severus. And almost felt his heart stop. /It's like looking into a mirror./ It was slightly different of course. Everything about that infant he'd held sixteen years ago, but he knew who Severus really was. /My son./

His hair was darker but Voldemort knew that had there been better light, there would have been natural highlights of dark red or auburn. His pale facial features reminded Voldemort a bit of his younger self. But the eyes said it all. They were what his eyes once were. They were too changed now. Too dark and almost mad but he could see that Severus's eyes were what his used to be.

/My son./ "Your arm child." He said it softly, startling some of his followers.

Severus looked at him for a moment then extended his left arm. There was trust shining in the boy's eyes. Voldemort took his arm and began the spell for the mark.

Severus grimaced in pain, but didn't make a sound other than a soft gasp. Voldemort nodded with approval, proud that his son, HIS blood, had handled pain that caused others to cry out or scream.

Ending the meeting, Voldemort paused beside Severus before apparating away. He said nothing, merely squeezed the boy's shoulder with his hand, then turned and left.

**(Flash)**

Years later, after Voldemort has risen once more, he found himself standing proudly over his son as Severus struggled not to give into the pain of the Cruciatus.

The man and three others had failed a mission and Voldemort punished them accordingly. He was however especially hard on Severus, cursing the man longer than the others. Voldemort watched a moment more before releasing Severus. The man managed to rise to his knees taking deep breaths. "I expect better from you Severus. I suggest you present it." With that he dismissed the Death Eaters. As Severus stood Voldemort called him. "Follow me, Snape."

Both men soon stood in Riddle Manor. Voldemort sat in his chair as Severus knelt before him. "I do not like this child. I do not like how you have continuously failed me."

Severus flinched. Voldemort caught the look in the black eyes before Severus could make them neutral again. /Self-hatred…being disappointed I can understand, but hate/ He stood and placed a hand on the man's head. Severus relaxed slowly. "Do not fail me again."

Voldemort instantly knew something was wrong when Severus nodded then whispered, "Forgive me, my lord."

A swift movement over Severus's mind drew forth the emotions. Self-hatred, shame, sadness, fear, and disgust. All pointed at Severus but something wasn't right. For a moment, he wished Severus was not an accomplished Occlumens, although he had taught Severus so that the man could deceive Dumbledore.

Voldemort knew that Severus was not into torturing, or murder like the others. The man had never liked it, but that was not it.

He suddenly had a startling thought. /Has he betrayed me/ Voldemort had never been comfortable with Severus being so close to Dumbledore. The old man could twist anyone to his whim.

Angrily he thought back to a young Severus. Voldemort had treated Severus as a favorite for some time, gaining the boy's trust and confidence. It had surprised, yet pleased, Voldemort when the young man had come to him, screaming and raving of the incident at the Shrieking Shack. Even after that, could Dumbledore take the boy's loyalty and allegiance from him?

/No…Severus will not fall for Dumbledore's lies like I did. He's strong. He's my son./ Nodding at his thoughts, he brushed a hand through Severus's shining black hair. "Go back, Severus."

"Yes, my lord."

**(End Flashes)**

Lord Voldemort dropped to his knees as he felt his soul slowly being consumed by the curse Harry Potter threw at him. There would be no coming back this time.

The battle around them continued furiously. People died everywhere yet in the center of it all, five no longer fought.

A few feet away from Voldemort lay the dead body of Lucius Malfoy. Severus had just killed the man.

Across from him was Harry Potter. Bruised and bloody, the young man stood with his wand still pointing at Voldemort.

Behind him, to the right was Albus Dumbledore. His former lover had a wild look of triumph and smug victory on his face.

Voldemort as he felt to his hand only glanced at them to see the broken man Lucius Malfoy had almost killed. His son.

Severus had not taken his eyes off of him after Potter used the curse on him. Voldemort's red eyes shown bright with betrayal but just for a moment, the black eyes closed then opened again as a startling blue. A dark blue that begged for forgiveness even as they turned black again. Voldemort watched Severus mouth 'Forgive me' just before he passed out.

Voldemort hit the ground after breathing his last breath. Yes. It was Dumbledore's son that had betrayed him but it was Tom Riddle's son as well. He raised his eyes to look at Dumbledore then closed them.

Dumbledore's eyes widened as a whisper echoed through the old wizard's mind. /Your son betrayed me. But mine will avenge me. My son./

The End

Alia: I don't know why but this started to be slightly Pro-Riddle if you catch me.So now you should know most of what happened. I don't think this did the actual story justice but (shrugs) all I can do is try. I hope you like it. Also, I just added that last line. It came out of nowhere. Maybe that's a bit of hint to a sequel. I have it planned and summarized but I want to finish at least two stories before I work on it. If you guys have any ideas, that would be great. REVIEW.


End file.
